fanversefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonball Z:Battle of The Saiyan Sisters
Dragonball Z:Battle of the Saiyan Sisters was created by YueHatake 04:45, February 23, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake. Please do not edit w/out permission unless you're an admin Chapter 1 "Dylan, I've been wanting to tell you something," Her father said," You have an older sister, Sins. She escaped Buu and left us to die." Dylan's blue eyes widened as she glared at Raasz. "Why wasn't I told this before? Why now?" Zahsal quietly stood by her husband, but she knew what her daughter was thinking. They should have told her earlier, but they couldn't. Now as Dylan stood in front of them, fury in her eyes, Zahsal decided, 'Dylan, if you want, go after Sins...Kill her, do whatever. You're an adult, and we know you'll do whatever is right.." Dylan left the room, her tail swishing as she walked straight to the Briefs spaceships. "And where do you think you're goin'?" Vegeta said, but Dylan glared at him. "I'm trying to find and possibly kill my older sister, Sins." Vegeta thought a moment and said, "Can I join you?" Dylan nodded as she set coordinates to the planet she beleived her sister to be on. It took them a month to get there, and during that time, Vegeta and Dylan trained. They set foot outside the ship, and saw a landscape close to Earth's design. They walked towards a nearby village, and sat down to be treated as guests by the inhabitants. "I'm looking for a Saiyan by the name of Sins. You know any?" The kind alien shook its head, and offered a flower to eat. As she bit into it, she felt a joy and didn't want to leave. "Vegeta, you gotta taste this!" She said, placing the delicate flower into his palm. "Alright, but I won't like it." He said, and took a big bite of it. "This is delicious!!" Vegeta said. and they didn't know they were trapped in a spell of the aliens. After a whole month, Dylan stopped tasting the plant and realize what was going on. She quickly grabbed Vegeta's wrist and slapped the flower out of it. "We really gotta get goin!" Dylan cried, and they left in the spaceship before the aliens realized what they were doing. Dylan laid down to sleep while Vegeta piloted. The sleeping child reminded Vegeta of his own mother, the Queen of Planet Vegeta...Who died by Freeza's hands...His teeth clenched as he looked out at the dark space, remembering what his mother told him... "Now,my prince, I lay you down to sleep, but please, do not fall by Freisa. I pray that you will be the strongest warrior.." His beautiful mother said, her black locks softly kissing her heart shaped face. She did not look like a warrior, but she was as strong as King Vegeta. She leaned forward to kiss her child goodnight, and told him to never accept defeat, and to laugh in the face of Death... Dylan's dream reminded her of Zashal, and the near future. When she would kill her so called sister. Chapter 2-Yardrats??? The two Saiyans landed on a strange planet with creatures called Yardrats. "Gah don't touch me!" Vegeta yelled as a kind Yardrat gave them food. Dylan gladly took the food, and asked them to an eating contest. The two species began to eat. Dylan and Vegeta seemed to be winning, but the two Yardrats easily overate. The two prideful Saiyans angrily accepted defeat, but because they lost, the Yardrats decided to teach Dylan the Instant Transmission move. They decided to stay on the planet for a month, in order to refuel their ship and get more supplies. "Hey Vegeta, lookit!!!" Dylan called. Vegeta chuckled and said, "You look as foolish as Kakarot did." Unfazed, Dylan kept admiring herself in a mirror. "Dylan, shouldn't we continue our hunt for Sins? I'm gettin bored of this planet, and would like to make some progress." Dylan looked away from the mirror and nodded."I'll tell King Yardrat, or whoever runs this place." She hurried off, and thought to herself, "Man I'm an idiot! How could I forget about Sins!"﻿ Category:YueHatake Category:Dragon Ball Category:Fanon Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fiction